Dumb Ningen Emotions
by Sh4d0wStar
Summary: HieiOC She never really believed in love before. It's all just fantasy crap, but when she meets a certain fire youkai, she starts to believe love really exists.
1. Please Somebody Help Me

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho...but I wish I did.

Chapter

She quickly glanced at the clock again. _Darn!! When is the dumb period going to end?!_ She put her head on the table, and ignored her teacher's cries to get her head up. She frowned and thought of what she would do when she got home, but unbeknownst to her, dark figures crept across the street.

"SERENITY...GET YOUR HEAD UP THIS MINUTE!!!" The teacher pounded the ruler on the board, and it splintered into two parts. The class chuckled, but was immediately silenced by their angry teacher.

But Serenity ignored her still, and dreamt. Pretty soon, her teacher's yells were fading, and she could barely hear them. Serenity was wide-awake, too. _What the heck is happening!?_ She lifted her head, and saw her teacher's mouth still, just about to say another word, but she was frozen. The class was frozen, too. She looked at the back of the classroom, and her best friend, Asha, was frozen. _It's like I'm stuck in a time _She got up and left the classroom.

The dark figures crept up from behind her, and quickly covered her mouth, and waist, and dragged her down to the darkness below.

With the Reikai Tantei

"Woohoo! I win _again_, Kuwabara!!" Yusuke triumphantly smiled at his friend's stricken face and slammed his winning cards down onto the table.

"I..I...YOU CHEATED URAMESHI!! I KNOW YOU DID!!" Kuwabara frowned, and sadly put his losing cards on the table.

"Ahaha! You have to give me your Halloween candy every Halloween!!" Yusuke danced and Hiei rolled his eyes.

"That's not fair!!"

"Yeah it is! You made the bet yourself! Ahaha! I won!!" Yusuke grinned. "Hand me your Halloween candy!! Haha!"

Kurama chuckled while Yusuke started dancing.

"Hn. Bakas," Hiei muttered.

Kurama smiled at his friend. "Aw, c'mon, Hiei, you have to admit...it is amusing."

"Hn."

With Serenity

"Agghh!! Let me go! I can't breathe!" Her cries were merely whispers through their thick, dark palms.

"Quiet, you fool...we are almost there." His voice was deep, yet smooth.

"Yes...please try to shut up, while we get there. You will find out your use when we get to our lair."

Serenity closed her eyes tightly. _Oh please...somebody help me._


	2. Why are we here?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho.

With Reikai Tantei

"YUSUKE!!!"

Yusuke winced. "AGHH!! BOTAN...I'M RIGHT HERE!!"

Botan turned around. She grinned. "Oops. Sorry...but no time for apologizes!! Koenma has a new mission!"

Kuwabara's eyes lit up. "OHH!! ARE WE SEEING A MOVIE!?" He ran to the cupboard, and took out microwave popcorn, and put it in the microwave. "Hmm...Let's see...3 minutes?"

"Baka."

"Shut up, shrimp!"

Hiei unsheathed his katana, and prepared to slit Kuwabara's throat. Kuwabara squealed like a girl, and accidentally pushed 8 minutes on the microwave. But since he's an idiot (A/N: Sorry Kuwabara fans.) he didn't know, and just sat on the couch, waiting for the '3 minutes' to finish.

"WAIT, HIEI...BEFORE YOU SLIT HIS THROAT...WATCH THE STUPID VIDEO!!"

"Hn. Baka onna. I would rather enjoy seeing blood come out of his throat than watch Koenma on TV."

"DON'T KILL KUWABARA JUST YET HIEI!! WE NEED HIM!!"

"Hn. Fine." Hiei narrowed his eyes, and leaned onto a nearby wall, in the shadows.

Botan rolled her eyes, and put in the tape. It fuzzed for a few minutes, and it cleared up, revealing Koenma.

"Hello, there."

"Stupid toddler, get on with the point. I don't have time for this crap."

Koenma narrowed his eyes. "Very well, Yusuke." He coughed, and cleared his throat. "There's this certain girl...eh...named Serenity." Koenma clicked a button on the remote, and a fuzzy picture came up. It cleared in a few seconds, showing a pretty girl with brown hair, and natural red highlights. Her eyes were dark brown also with red streaks in her pupils. She was smiling sadly, and her eyes were distant. Hiei raised his eyebrows, and his heart hammered. _What the heck?! Dumb ningen emotions._ He turned his head away from the picture, and frowned.

"Holy..."

"She's hot."

Yusuke, and Kuwabara drooled.

"You can't have her Urameshi! You have Keiko!"

Yusuke looked at him strangely. "Ehh...so what?"

"SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND YOU IDIOT!!"

Hiei rolled his eyes, but then suddenly, something grabbed him. He was thrashing at the dark hand from the wall viciously, but to no avail. He couldn't breathe as he was dragged into the darkness.

With Serenity

"Hahaha! Welcome to your new home." The dark figures laughed.

They threw her into a room with skulls, and bones, and the disgusting smell of death. _Eww... It really smells in here._ She walked toward the chains, and examined them.

"Hey, IT'S TIME TO GO!"

She turned around, startled. "Go where?"

"To the chamber. Get a move on!"

The tall, dark figure grabbed her hand, and she winced. _Crap! This guy's hand is freezing!!_ He dragged her to a room that had another person already in it. The dark figure laughed.

"Die with pride, girl. Die with pride."

She was startled, and before she was going to ask a question about what he meant, he vanished into thin air. The other person groaned. Serenity walked toward him.

"Hey, you OK?"

The boy with dark blue hair looked up, and he blushed. "Umm..yeah, I'm OK."

Serenity blushed, too, and helped him up with one hand. He smiled.

"Hi, my name is Asher. Yours?"

"Serenity." They smiled at each other, and explored the place.

"What is this place?"

The boy frowned. "It seems like it acts as their sacrifice chamber." Serenity looked at him in alarm. Asher smiled sadly. "Well, those guys said we were to be sacrifices to revive the Great Oki."

"How many of us are they going to sacrifice?"

"3, the other person should be coming here soon."

"But, I don't understand." Serenity's eyes watered. "Why are _we_ sacrifices?"

Asher shrugged. "I guess it's because of who we are." Serenity looked at him strangely. "You don't know about it, do you?"

Serenity shook her head. No.

Asher sighed. "It seems we have dark powers. Well...at least I do. What about you?"

Serenity turned red from embarrassment. "I...eh..."

"Oh, you don't know, do you?"

"Nope."

Asher sighed and quickly turned around.

"Did you hear that?" He said alarmingly.

"Hear what?"

_Thud._ "That."

Serenity frowned, and saw the dark figures come from the wall, carrying another hostage. It was Hiei. Supposedly, he was unconscious, but his breathing was labored. Serenity frowned, and walked over to him, and squatted. Asher also came, but was not as near as Serenity.

"Are you crazy, Serenity?!" He whispered. "That's...that's Hiei! He's crazy! He'll want to slit your throat, if you touch him! GET AWAY FROM HIM!!"

Serenity looked at Asher strangely. "Aw, c'mon, he's unconscious."

Hiei started to stir, and Serenity looked at Hiei alarmingly. "OK, I'm out."

Serenity stood next to Asher as Hiei awoke. He slowly blinked, looked at his surroundings. _Hmm...seems like I'm in a chamber or something with a baka onna, and a ningen. Why?_ Hiei looked at Serenity strangely. _Where have I seen her before?_ Hiei groaned, and would answer that question later. _Ouch...my head._ Serenity's eyes widened.

"Hey, you OK?"

Hiei glared. "Hn. I'm just fine, baka onna" He looked around him and groaned. Hiei slid back to the floor with chest pains. _Ouch...crap. What have they done to me?_ Hiei took his hand off his chest, and saw his hand was painted red. _Blood._

Serenity walked over to the pained heap of clothes.

"...Don't...get...any...closer...onna..." Hiei gasped for air for the last word.

"No...you're hurt!" Serenity looked around and tried to spot strips of clothing or bandages. There was none. Serenity frowned, and ripped her right sleeve. She held the pained Hiei in her arms, and cradled him gently. Hiei closed his eyes, exasperated. Serenity quickly tied the piece of cloth around his wounded chest. Hiei looked away. _I know who she is now...she is that baka onna from the video. Why is she here?_

Serenity smiled, and gave a thumbs up to Asher. Asher looked at her like she was crazy, but decided to join them. He sat next to Serenity.

Hiei eyes widened. _She has a boyfriend already? _Hiei's heart sank, but relished her holding him like he was hers.

"So, what's your name?" She asked. Serenity's eyes twinkled with laughter.

Hiei looked away. "Hn..."

"His name is Hiei," said Asher.

Hiei and Serenity looked at him.

"How would you know?"

Asher sweatdropped. "I...uhh...saw his picture in the newspaper."

Serenity was suspicious of him now. _There's something wrong._ _I just know it!_ Serenity frowned, and gazed at Hiei. _He's not that bad looking..._

Hiei felt Serenity looking at him, and turned to Serenity. She gazed at his crimson eyes, and then Hiei suddenly, but faintly blushed, and turned away. So did Serenity.

Serenity shook Hiei. "Do you feel better?"

"Whatever, onna. I'm getting out of here." Hiei got up, and looked into her eyes, again. "You have to come with me."

Serenity was startled. "What? Why?"

Hiei turned his back on her. "Koenma wants you."

Serenity shrugged. "Hey, Asher. Do you know who Koenma is?"

Serenity turned around, but Asher was nowhere to be seen.


	3. Trapped

"Have you implanted the seed on the Chosen?"

Asher smiled. "Yes, sir." (A/N: Remember when Serenity held his hand to help him get up? That was when he implanted the seed.)

"Excellent..." The dark one grinned, showing off his pearly white teeth. His dark blue hair danced across his face, but lay still at the back of his head.

Asher frowned. "Give me my reward."

The dark figure frowned also. "What was you reward, again? Immortality?"

"Of course you dimwit."

"Very well." His hand started to glow, and a glowing purple-black ball was forming.

Asher was taken aback. "Wha...What is that?!"

He grinned evilly. "It's your reward of course."

With Reikai Tantei (No Hiei)

"ANYWAY...Her name is Serenity Hikaru, and she happens to have only one living relative living with her. Her dad. He is currently unemployed, and their family is living off the insurance from her mother's accident that caused her her death. She is in 11th grade, and getting an A average in everything else except for math. Serenity is a powerful demon of darkness and fire, and her soul is wanted by the lower class and higher class demons..."

Kuwabara looked at him confused. "Huh? Why?"

Koenma was annoyed. "I was going to go to that part, Kuwabara before you rudely interrupted me."

Botan was confused. "Hey...what's that smell?"

Everyone sniffed, and started covering their noses.

"Ewww..."

"That's disgusting."

"OH MY GOSH! MY POPCORN!"

Kuwabara ran over to the microwave, and it blinked 3:24 minutes left. He squealed.

"AHH!! MY BELOVED BUTTERED POPCORN!! SOMEONE MUST HAVE PUSHED ME INTO THE MICROWAVE, AND MADE ME PRESS A NUMBER OVER 3!! NOOO!!"

Koenma sweatdropped. "Can I please continue?"

Kuwabara's eyes widened. "I KNOW WHO DID THIS...WHERE IS THE SHRIMP?!"

Kurama turned around. "Yes...where could he have gone?"

With Hiei and Serenity

"Hmm...I wonder where he went." Serenity frowned, and sat on the floor of the chamber.

Serenity waited for Hiei to answer her question, but he did not. He was staring at the wall, trying to avoid her gaze. There was a scream, and it quickly faded away. The floor and ceiling shook as the victim was destroyed. 4 dark figures came from the wall.

"Put your back on the wall..."

"Hn. Like I would listen to you, bakas."

Serenity giggled at Hiei's outburst, and he blushed faintly. The dark figures smirked.

"Oh we see now, trying to impress your girlfriend?"

Hiei glared at them, his heart pounding. "The baka onna is not my girlfriend. I barely know her."

"PUT YOUR BACK ON THE WALL, NOW!"

Serenity quietly put her back to the wall, and chains sprang forth from out of the wall, and chained her to the wall. She was trapped. Serenity stared at Hiei for some help, but he did not see her gaze.

"Wise guy."

The dark figures surrounded Hiei, and dragged him to the wall. Their touch froze Hiei, and they moved him easily without a fight. Once his back was to the wall, the chains also sprang from the wall, and trapped him. But Hiei was on the wall opposite of Serenity. The walls suddenly lurched forward, and soon they were both staring at each other. They were an inch apart. Serenity could smell Hiei's foresty smell.

"Like I said before, Chosen, die with pride. Die with pride. Hahaha!"

With the Reikai Tantei

Koenma frowned. "Well, Hiei can take care of himself. No need to worry.

Kurama shrugged. _Hiei, where are you?_

"Anyway, let's continue. The Makai demons want her because if you sacrifice her soul or, in other words, kill her yourself, your power will increase tremendously. You'll be a much STRONGER class than just the regular A class demon..."

Kuwabara's eyes widened, and Yusuke frowned.

"What if she got into the wrong hands?"

"Then...that wouldn't be good, would it, Yusuke?"

"Hmm...I guess not."

"But if she was sacrificed as part of a ritual to summon/revive someone/something, then all the demons that were associated with the ritual will become a much stronger demon, stronger than A class. It only works for pure demons...not hanyous or humans."

Yusuke and Kuwabara frowned.

"She is also a powerful demon of darkness and fire, but in our recent study and documentations, she has not realized her full potential, or in fact, her powers. But once we get her, she shall be part of our team!"

Koenma grinned happily, and continued.

"She should be located near Tokyo. Oh, yeah, while you are trying to find her, fetch Hiei, too while you are at it."

Yusuke groaned. Koenma made a portal poof out of nowhere, and the Reikai Tantei walked through it.


	4. Sacrifice

Kuwabara screamed as he fell out of the portal, and in midair. Kurama chuckled as he safely landed on his two feet, and looked at his surroundings. Kuwabara landed on his back, and groaned.

"Ow...why don't they ever make the dumb portal exits NEAR THE GROUND?!"

Yusuke landed on his two feet, too, but it was rough. He slipped on the wet floor, and went sliding through the neighborhood. Kuwabara laughed, and Kurama ran to get Yusuke. Kuwabara joined Kurama with helping Yusuke from the floor.

"So, we are here," said Kurama.

"We better start looking."

"For once, Urameshi, I agree with you."

With Hiei and Serenity

Serenity smiled. "Wow, long time no see," she said sarcastically.

"Hn. Baka onna."

Serenity narrowed her eyes, and sighed. _I wish I could get out of here._

Hiei looked at her. He had read her mind. _You aren't the only one._

A dark figure came into the room.

"Hello, Chosen. I hope you are prepared to die."

Hiei and Serenity looked at each other. _Chosen!?_

Serenity squirmed in her chains. "Who are you, and what do you want?!"

He smirked. "My name is Diguri, and I am the leader of this..." He smiled at the portal he had created, showing the destruction of many cities. "...chaos. And you, my dear..." The walls went back a bit, and made enough room for Diguri to go through. Diguri touched Serenity's chin, and lifted it up to his face. "...you will become a sacrifice to the Great Oki!" Diguri's hands froze Serenity's blood, and she couldn't move. He leaned his handsome face toward hers and kissed her passionately. Serenity made a face, and spat on him.

"Too bad, such beauty put to waste. But this wouldn't be a waste, would it, my dear?"

Hiei squirmed under his chains.

Diguri turned to him. "What? You upset that I kissed your girlfriend?"

Hiei glared. "She is NOT my girlfriend!!"

Diguri laughed. "Of course."

The walls lurched forward again, making Serenity and Hiei even closer together than before. Hiei and Serenity faintly blushed, and avoided each other's eyes.

Diguri walked over to the hole in the floor. "Now...prepare!"

With the rest of the Reikai Tantei

Kuwabara walked up to Yusuke, tired. "Ugh, we searched all the houses, and nobody is home!!"

"Yeah, I know. Where could they all be?"

Just then, Kurama came running. "Yusuke! Kuwabara! You have to look at this!"

They followed Kurama into the town square. Yusuke and Kuwabara gasped. Everyone was frozen.

Yusuke was startled. "Who...who would have the power to stop time?!"

Kurama frowned. "Diguri would. He must be up to something. We have to contact Koenma, immediately."

Kuwabara said nothing and stared at the frozen people.

"Kuwabara, are you coming?" Kurama looked at Kuwabara in concern.

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah."

With Serenity and Hiei

The hole started to steam, and the contents inside bubbled.

"Hejas Miuth! Cajorm Lacooth! Mumfornn Kagoan!"

Serenity looked at Hiei, but Hiei was already staring at her.

"What did he say?"

"How would I know, baka onna?"

With Reikai Tantei

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara ran up the stairs to Koenma's office.

"TODDLER, WHERE IS DIGURI!?"

Koenma turned around, and looked at Yusuke, annoyed. "Why do you want to know?"

"The town where Serenity lives is frozen! And if we don't her soon..."

"OK, OK...I'll search for Diguri."

"DAMNIT, TODDLER, CAN'T YOU MOVE YOUR DUMB COMPUTER ANY FASTER?!"

"Be quiet, Yusuke! Aha! There we are. Diguri is in the Ajorna Mountains right now..."

Koenma turned from computer to face the Reikai Tantei, but they were already gone.


	5. Rescued

With the Reikai Tantei

Kuwabara was tired. The team was running for at least 2 hours non-stop, trying to find the Diguri's hideout.

Kuwabara collapsed. "Can we have a rest, PLEASE?!"

Yusuke looked back. "No! We have to find Serenity, right now!"

"Yes, please Kuwabara, try unless you want the rest of the world to be destroyed," said Kurama.

"YEAH! What he said! Move it Kuwabara!!"

Kuwabara groaned, and ran to try to catch up.

15 minutes passed until they finally found it hidden behind an enormous mountain.

"Finally..."

Kurama walked up to the door, and the door automatically opened.

"Wow."

Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yusuke walked in, and for some reason, there were no guards. They cautiously walked toward the only door they could see. The door opened for them, revealing 3 more doors.

Kuwabara groaned. "Oh man, a maze?"

Kurama frowned. "Supposedly."

Yusuke looked at the 3 doors. "We should split up. I'll go through the door in the middle."

"I'll take the one on the left," said Kurama.

"I'll take right."

Kuwabara bit his nails, and went through the door he chose. Yusuke and Kurama calmly went through theirs, and prepared for the worst.

With Hiei and Serenity

Serenity smiled sadly at Hiei. "Well, goodbye, Hiei."

"Hn. Baka onna."

With the Reikai Tantei

"AHHH!!!"

Kuwabara ran up the stairs. White-green ghosts/demons were chasing him, trying to devour his soul.

Yusuke straightened. _Is Kuwabara in trouble?_

Kurama didn't hear the scream, and walked up the stairs.

Kuwabara summoned his spirit sword, and attempted to slash at the demons/ghosts. The demons were killed, but the ghosts were unaffected, and continued to chase him.

Meanwhile...

Yusuke walked up the seemingly never-ending stairway. _Jeez, when does this dumb stairway end?_ He looked up, and saw demons coming his way. _Ugh. What a day._ Yusuke prepared his spirit gun, but soon saw that he might need a little more than just the spirit gun.

He fired his spirit gun, and killed 30 of the 100 demons coming his way. _Oh man..._ He started to punch his way through the exit, and then ran the rest of the way until he got to a room.

(Kurama takes the correct door up the stairs, so no harm or anything attacks him on his way up.)

Kuwabara, meanwhile... is running and soon he sees the exit. _AHHH!!! SO CLOSE!! _He jumps into the light, and he sees himself in a room.

"Hey! Urameshi!"

Yusuke turns around. "Oh, hey Kuwabara! Where's Kurama?"

Kurama appears from the door behind them. "I am right here, Yusuke."

Kuwabara cocks his head. "Hey, what's that sound?"

Kurama frowns. "It must be the incantation to sacrifice the souls. Come! We must hurry!"

With Serenity and Hiei

_Aghh. I'm starting to feel dizzy. Stupid headache._ Hiei looked at Serenity's pained face.

"You OK, onna?"

She smiled a little at Hiei. "Yeah...I'm just fine..."

Serenity heard the wall being blasted, and then everything blacked out. Hiei turned around, and saw Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara.

"Hn. About time."

Kurama looked at Hiei, surprised. "Hiei! What are you doing!?"

"Shut up kitsune, and get me out of these dumb chains!"

Kurama looked at the unconscious Serenity, and then back at Hiei. "You didn't do that, did you?"

"Hn. No."

Kurama tugged at the chains. "Grrr...I can't break them."

Then Diguri who had finally gone out of his trance of chanting the incantation realized there were intruders.

"What in the...?"

Yusuke fired his spirit gun, but Diguri quickly dodged it.

"Hah. You think you can defeat me?"

Diguri punched Yusuke squarely in the stomach, and Yusuke flew across the room, and hit the wall, breaking it.

"Get away from him!"

Kurama looked at Diguri, and hastened his pace with Hiei's chains.

"I told you, get away from him!"

Kurama nearly dodged his punch, and Diguri's punch hit the wall and broke it, releasing Hiei from his chains. Hiei smirked, and quickly unsheathed his katana, and stabbed Diguri. He gasped, and went down to the floor, writhing in pain and agony.

Kuwabara, meanwhile was trying to help Yusuke.

'Kitsune,' said Hiei telepathically. 'We have to save the onna.'

Kurama looked at Serenity. 'Why?'

'Because you baka kitsune. She is the one we are looking for!'

Kurama frowned and tried at her chains.

'I can't get the chains to open.'

'You baka, you didn't see what happened when Diguri punched the wall?'

'Oh.'

Kurama used his Rose whip and broke the wall, releasing Serenity. Hiei caught her, and Kurama made a portal to Genkai's temple. Kuwabara dragged Yusuke through the portal with him, and Kurama and Hiei (carrying Serenity) went through the portal.


	6. This is going to be one lonngg night

At Genkai's Temple

Serenity stirred. _Ouch...my head. What happened?_ She squeezed her eyes even more, and finally decided to wake up. She slowly sat up, and opened her weary eyelids. Serenity ended up looking at an old lady, and a pretty girl with blue hair and red eyes.

Serenity frowned. "Umm...hi?" She was confused, and looked at her surroundings. "Eh...where am I?"

The blue haired girl with red eyes smiled warmly at her. "You are at Genkai's."

"I am Genkai," said the old lady.

"Hi! I'm Yukina!" She smiled happily. "I'll be right back with your lunch."

Serenity was confused. "Lunch?"

She smiled again. "Yup! I'll be right back." She skipped out of the room, and ran down the stairs to the kitchen.

Genkai looked at Serenity, boring into her mind and body. "So...you are Serenity."

"Umm...how do you know my name?!"

Just then Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara walked into the room.

Kurama smiled, and made Serenity blush. "Hi. You are awake. My name is Shuichi, but you can call me Kurama."

"I'm Yusuke," said the boy with gelled back black hair.

Kuwabara just stared. Then finally, he ran up to Serenity, and put her hand in his. "SERENITY...I AM THE GREAT KAZUMA KUWABARA!!! I WILL PROTECT YOU FROM HARM AND DANGER AND..."

Yusuke punched Kuwabara and he fell unconscious. "Shut up, Kuwabara. You're scaring her."

Kurama laughed. But unknown to them all, Hiei was watching Serenity from the trees. He smirked, and went to the woods to train.

Yusuke smiled. "Well, I'm hungry. Are you?"

"Umm...I guess so."

"Let's go down to the kitchen!"

Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara's legs, and dragged him down the stairs. Kurama chuckled and helped Serenity up.

"Serenity, your training shall begin tomorrow then."

Serenity looked at Genkai. "Ummm..OK." Serenity smiled and followed Kurama out he door.

Kuwabara finally woke up, and ate like a pig.

Yusuke laughed. "Well, if you want to keep your fingers, Serenity, you better keep them out of Kuwabara's way. Hahahaha!"

Serenity laughed, and Hiei came through the door. He quietly sat down between Serenity and Kurama, and ate.

Kurama chuckled. "Well, since we have a new member to our team, let's watch a movie or something."

Kuwabara looked up from his plate. "A MOVIE!!"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Hn. Baka."

Serenity smiled. "Alright then."

Hiei looked at her like she was crazy. _She obviously had never seen a movie with these bakas. She'll learn soon enough._ He sighed, and went to the window, but something grabbed his leg.

Kurama grinned. "Hiei, we're almost like a family. Join us."

"Hn. Baka. Never. It was chaos last time."

Kurama dragged Hiei down to the couch to sit next to Serenity and himself. Poor Hiei, instead, he plopped down on Serenity's lap instead of the seat next to her. Hiei blushed madly, and so did Serenity, and Hiei quickly sat next to her. Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed, and Yusuke put in the video tape.

"The Grudge?! HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET IT ON DVD ALREADY?! IT'S STILL IN THE MOVIE THEATRES!!" Serenity was looking at Yusuke weirdly.

He grinned. "Bootleg."

Kurama chuckled. "Where in the world did you have TIME to watch The Grudge?"

"While skipping school."

"Oh."

Even though the movie started, and the volume was at it's loudest, Serenity couldn't hear one word being said. Yusuke and Kuwabara were too busy munching, and making even more noise than the stupid TV. Soon, they had an argument about who had the most popcorn, and were fighting for the dumb popcorn. Serenity growled and slapped her forehead. Hiei smirked, watching her from the corner of his eye. _Haha. She probably regrets watching the movie now._

There were popcorn bits flying all over the living room, and most of them hit the TV, obscuring the spectators' vision. Serenity couldn't take it anymore, and decided just to close her eyes, and dream. Hiei smirked again, and wished he could have slit the bakas' throat right then and there.

Hiei felt something fall gently on his shoulders and looked. It was Serenity. She was breathing quietly, and sleeping, dreaming of the events going to happen the next day. Hiei faintly blushed, and held her sleeping form, and put it in a more comfortable position. On his lap. Kurama frowned. _Doesn't he know that Serenity is mine?! _

It was finally the end of the movie, and Hiei was having a hard time. He didn't know what to do with the sleeping girl on his lap. Kurama smirked.

"Do you need help?"

Hiei frowned. "No. I can do it by myself."

Hiei lifted Serenity up from his lap. He looked around.

"Umm...where is her room?"

Kurama lifted his eyebrows. "I'll take her to her room, then Hiei."

Hiei growled. "I can do it myself."

Hiei laid Serenity down, as he got up. Kurama frowned with jealously in his heart, and went off to his own room. Serenity's brown/red hair was in her eyes, and Hiei pushed the strands away. _She's so... ugh. What am I thinking? Dumb ningen emotions._ He mentally slapped himself. _Where is her room? Maybe I should have given her to Kurama. No, he wants her to himself. Maybe I should just leave her here. I should get her a pillow, and a blanket. She looks cold. Argh. I'm so confused. Should I just sleep with her until morning to protect her just in case Diguri comes back?_ Hiei smirked._ How could he have survived a stab like that anyway? Oh well, I guess I'm stuck with the onna._ Hiei sighed. _This is going to be one lonnggg night._

__


	7. Attacked

Diguri's Castle

"Ahh! Boss, you OK?"

Diguri winced. "Yeah, I'm OK, you fool. Just...get me some water."

The dark lord's servant ran to the kitchen, and the sound of rushing water was heard. Diguri smiled. _Perfect, all according to plan. The seed should infect her anytime now._

The servant came back. "Here you go, my lord. Here is the water you desired."

Diguri smiled. "Thank you."

He drank it, and within a matter of seconds, the wound that Hiei had inflicted on his stomach was healed. The acids from his stomach receded and dissolved quickly without doing any real damage to his organs. Diguri got up and stretched.

He smirked. "Now, it's time for phase two."

With Hiei

_Stupid onna just HAS to sleep during the movie. _He frowned. _What do I do?!_

While Hiei was wondering what to do with Serenity, a demon walks in complete silence, trying to hold back it's ki. But Hiei sensed it anyway, and unsheathed his katana. The ki was getting nearer, and it seemed pretty strong. _Could Diguri be still alive? _Hiei shook his head. _No, he couldn't be! But if he is dead, his plans are not. I better protect the onna from any attempted surprise attacks like this one._

The ugly black demon with a protruding horn at its forehead attacked Hiei from behind. Hiei quickly dodged the blow, and struck the ugly thing with his katana. Surprisingly, the demon took it, and it didn't seem to be affected by Hiei's blow. Hiei's eyes widened, and he quickly glanced at Serenity. She was still sleeping peacefully. _How in the world can she still be sleeping with all this going on!?_ Hiei was sudden struck in the stomach with the demon's club, and sent to the floor, hurtling. He coughed, and got back up. _Foolish demon thinks he can defeat me._ Hiei used his speed to go behind the demon, and slashed at its head, but the demon used its arm as a shield instead. Pieces of the thorny, scaly arm flew across the room, making a dark red trail behind it.

The demon roared with pain, making Hiei's ears hurt, and the china on the shelf crack, and shatter. Hiei glanced at Serenity again. She was still sleeping. _What the?!_ _How could she still be..._ Hiei was hit in the face, as the demon regenerated. This time, his arm was longer, and had more muscles. Hiei gaped. _This is going to be hard._

Diguri's castle

Diguri screamed into the crystal ball. "NOO!!! YOU DUMB DEMON!! I WANT THE GIRL!!! NOT HIEI!!"

The demon, which obviously could not hear him, did not respond, and continued to attack Hiei.

"NOOO!! JUST TAKE THE GIRL AND BLEND WITH THE SHADOWS!! NOOO!!! I WANT THE GIRL!! STOP WASTING TIME YOU STUPID DEMON!! STOP!!! GIVE ME THE GIRL!!

The servant winced. "Sir...I think it is time?"

Diguri frowned, angry at the demon. "I guess you are right." He took the crystal ball and smashed it against the floor.

With Hiei

_Maybe if I can stab the demon through his armor to his heart, then he would die._ Hiei quickly struck the armor, but his sword bounced off and hit Hiei on the shoulder. The gash was oozing a lot of blood.

It laughed. "Nice try, Hiei, but your tactics won't work this time."

But then suddenly, the demon was vanishing. It looked confused.

"Seems like the master wants me. I will be back to take your life, Jaganshi. Be prepared." It laughed, and vanished into thin air.

Hiei glanced at Serenity. She was STILL sleeping. _What the heck?!_ She didn't even have traces of blood on her when pieces of the demon's arm flew over her. He sighed. _Is Diguri the master? I better protect the onna then._ Hiei picked Serenity up, and put her in a guest room that had a window nearest to his sycamore tree. He placed her gently on the bed, and covered her with the blanket. He looked at her face, and then jumped out the window, sitting on the branch nearest to her.

(Morning)

Serenity groaned. _Aghh...my head, it hurts so much!_ She sat up, stretched, and looked out the window. _How did I get here?_ Then she saw Hiei, napping in the trees, his right leg dangling off the branch, and the other close to his chest, and his arm hugging it. _Did he bring me here? Aww, he's so cute._ Serenity cocked her head. _Why are his clothes stained with red? Is that blood?! Oh Hiei._

Serenity jumped out the window, and climbed the tree to the branch above Hiei. He was still sleeping. _Maybe I should clean his clothes. _Then Serenity saw Hiei at another angle. _Ewww!! The tree is stained with blood, too! He probably has a deep gash somewhere._

Serenity frowned. She went on the same branch as Hiei, carried him, and brought him into her room. She hurried to the bathroom, and wet paper towels. Hiei immediately awoke once he felt the paper towel touch his gash on his shoulder.

Serenity smiled. "Good morning, Hiei."

"Hn. What are you doing?"

"Trying to clean your wound."

Hiei hissed as the wet paper towel hit his wound.

"Please, Hiei, try to stay still."

He glared at Serenity. "It's hard when there's a baka onna trying to clean your wounds, and it hurts." He tensed as she softly touched the flesh around the gash.

She frowned. "You're lucky. No infection." She looked up and gazed at Hiei's crimson orbs. "What happened?" she asked as she was wrapping up Hiei's arm with a bandage she found in the bathroom.

Hiei broke the gaze, and looked out the window. "Hn. Nothing."

"Hiei...take off your cloak."

He looked at her like she was crazy. "No!"

She frowned. "I need to see if you got hurt anywhere else."

"Hn. I'm not taking it off."

"Ugh. Fine, whatever."

"If you aren't going to take off your cloak for me, then tell me what happened."

Hiei glared at her. "Hn."

Hiei took off his cloak revealing a fat bruise on his stomach, and a few deep cuts here and there on his chest. Serenity's eyes watered.

"Who...would do this to you?"

Serenity went to the bathroom again and got more bandages, and a bucket of warm water. She carefully cleaned the cuts on Hiei's chest first, and then put ice on his bruise. The ice melted quickly.

"Haha. Fire demons."

Serenity got more ice from the kitchen (A/N: It's like 4:00 AM, OK!? Lol.) and brought up a whole bag full of ice. Hiei was looking at her like she had grown another head.

"What are you going to do with that, baka onna?"

She frowned. "I would prefer it if you called me by my name, but this is what I'm going to do with it."

She dumped the ice bag on top of Hiei, and he shivered.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, BAKA ONNA?! FREEZE ME?!"

Serenity laughed, and took Hiei's cloak. She put it in cold water so it would be easier to rub the blood off, and then she dumped it in the laundry machine, and turned it on. Hiei glared at the machine like it was a demon eating his cloak. _Baka onna is trying to freeze me...baka. But she is trying to help me. Why?_ His heart hammered as she looked at him and laughed. _What is she laughing at?_

The ice bag was steaming. Serenity laughed again, and took it off. The bruise on his chest was almost gone, and did not swell as much as before.

"Sit up."

"Hn."

Hiei sat up, and saw Serenity reaching for the white bandages. Hiei reached for them.

"I can do it by myself, onna."

Serenity looked at him, curious. "Why? You obviously can't do it yourself." She pointed to the gash on his arm. "I'll do it for you, Hiei."

The stubborn fire youkai pouted as Serenity gently wrapped the bandages around his chest. Serenity moved closer to Hiei so she could get a better view of what she was doing, and by the time she got the best view she could get, she was practically sitting on top of Hiei's lap. He squirmed, and then sat still. She half embraced him as she tried to get the bandage around his back, and back to the front. Hiei faintly blushed, and then tensed. She was going to his abdomen. _She's so...pretty, but why is she doing this? I'm sure she doesn't like me... argh, dumb ningen emotions._ Hiei gazed into her brown eyes, blushed, and then turned away. Serenity smiled at him. While Hiei was relishing the touch of her soft, gentle hands on him, she was done within a matter of minutes. He frowned, and wished it lasted a little longer.

Serenity laughed. "You OK, Hiei? You're shivering."

"Hn. I'm OK."

"Liar. You're going to sleep in this bed. You look sick."

"I am not sick, baka onna."

She laughed. "That's OK, Hiei. I'll put like a wooden thing that'll separate us."

Hiei blushed. "No, I didn't mean..."

"Haha. I'll be right back."

Hiei frowned. _Damnit, baka onna._


	8. Protectors of the Chosen

It was 5 minutes later until Serenity came back.

She grinned. "I couldn't find a wooden thing, but I got extra pillows."

"Hn. Whatever baka onna."

Serenity laughed, and told Hiei to move. He obeyed, and she put the pillow behind him.

"Lay down."

He frowned. _How dare this onna order me around like that. _He obeyed her anyway, and laid down. She stuffed the 2 extra pillows in the middle.

"There! You see...a division line between your space and mine." She smiled. "Great!"

She tucked Hiei in, and bent down to kiss him lightly, but thought better of it. _I better not unless I want my head chopped off._ Hiei saw her bent slightly forward, and his heart hammered. _Is she really...?_ But Serenity mentally slapped herself, and straightened.

She smiled sadly. "Goodnight."

Hiei frowned. _She didn't. Why is my baka heart beating so fast? Baka ningen emotions. Baka onna._

Serenity frowned, also. _Why didn't I just kiss him? He looked innocent enough...but I guess I was right not to unless I wanted my head to be chopped off._ She heard Hiei sigh, and stir lightly. _Besides, love is in fairy tales...not in real life. Get with the program, Serenity._

Hiei's heart sunk. He had read her mind.

Diguri's Castle

"OK, we need the demon in order to move along."

The servant nodded, and he summoned the same demon that was fighting Hiei before. The demon was quietly waiting outside the door, waiting for his master to get him.

Diguri was standing in front of a bubbling cauldron dumping mysterious ingredients into it.

"OK...newt's eye..."

"Check, sir."

"Tail of frog?"

"Yes, sir."

"Tooth of a komodo?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Now...for next ingredient...heart of ash?"

The servant nodded, and walked over to the frozen figure. It was Asher. His face was eternally stricken, and his mouth open. His fierce green eyes were staring, horrified at nothing, and his body was tense and erect. The servant took his knife, and carved out a hole where his heart would have been. Blood spilled out, and burned the ground, leaving red stains on the nicely polished wooden floor.

The servant frowned. "Darn. I just cleaned it, too."

"Just shut up, and hurry up. We don't have all day. We need his heart for tonight's full moon."

The servant frowned, and cut the arteries that were connected to the beating heart. The red thing fell to the floor, still beating, then it abruptly stopped. The still figure of Asher crumbled into dust, and blew away once Diguri summoned the wind.

Diguri smiled. "Good...carefully place the heart in the cauldron. We wouldn't want the contents spilling all over the floor do we?"

The servant laughed uneasily. _No, we don't._ He carefully placed the heart inside the cauldron and his fingers nearly touched the contents.

"NOW!" Diguri screamed.

The demon (who was next to the servant) grabbed him, and dumped him into the pot. The servant screamed with agonizing pain as the acids slowly ate him. The screaming stopped, and Diguri smiled.

"Blood, bone, and life of a faithful servant. Check."

The demon laughed. "Haha...A gift for the darkness."

"Soon the concoction shall be complete, and the Great Oki will live once again!"

They laughed as the contents sizzled, and bubbled.

With the Reikai Tantei

Yusuke laughed as he was taping them with his video camcorder. _Hahaha!! Hiei will kill me if he ever finds out. Ahahah!!_

The pillows that were once separating Serenity and Hiei were thrown about on the floor, and the blankets were kicked off. Hiei was hugging Serenity, and she was hugging him back like a teddy bear. Yusuke was laughing hysterically, and then abruptly stopped once he saw Serenity, and Hiei let go of each other and turn the other way. _Oh crap. I think they are waking up...but let's see what happens next. Hahahah!!_ Hiei stirred and saw Yusuke taping him and Serenity sleeping next to him.

_Gah. What happened to the pillows between us?! _Yusuke froze as Hiei looked down at the floor, and then glared at him._ The detective is up to something._

"Hiei!! Uh...Good morning!" Yusuke grinned.

Yusuke tried to hide the camcorder, but it was too late. Hiei had already seen it.

"What are you up to, detective?"

Yusuke laughed uneasily. "Ehehehe...ehh...nothing."

"Give me the damn thing right now detective or I'll slit your throat!"

Yusuke laughed. "You have to catch me first!!"

But Yusuke regretted what he just said. _Oh crap. Wrong thing to say to Hiei._ Yusuke ran out of the room, and ran down to the kitchen with the fire youkai close at his heels.

"Get back here, detective!"

Yusuke laughed, and hid behind Yukina, and stood on a stool.

"C'MON!! REACH FOR IT!!!"

With Serenity

Serenity finally woke up, and looked around. _Gah. What a mess. I guess I better clean it up. _She looked at her cold hands. Serenity cocked her head. _Hey, what's this?_ It was a green dot in the middle of her palm, and it was glowing...beating. Her heart hammered. _I guess it's nothing._ She cleaned up the room, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, got dressed, and went to the kitchen.

She turned left, and turned right, but it never seemed right to her. _Oh darn. I'm lost. sigh I better go back to my room._ But then she heard noises.

"C'MON HIEI! REACH FOR IT!!! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!!!"

"YOU BAKA!!! GIVE IT TO ME!!"

Serenity laughed, and followed where the noises were coming from. She finally reached the room and saw Hiei jumping for a camcorder.

Yusuke was grinning and laughing. "C'MON...I KNOW YOU CAN..." Then he noticed Serenity was in the room. "HEY LOOK, HIEI!!! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE!!!"

Serenity was confused. "Huh?"

Hiei blushed. "She's not my girlfriend, baka!" He jumped. "Now, give me the baka camcorder!!!"

Serenity looked at Yusuke. "Camcorder?"

Yusuke laughed uneasily. "Uh...yeah. You wanna see what's taped?"

Serenity looked at Hiei. He was glaring at her. She sweatdropped.

"Eh...I don't want to know."

Yusuke grinned, and put his arm around Serenity. Hiei growled, and Yusuke laughed.

"C'mon...I know you want to see it."

Serenity lifted his arm off of her. "Umm...no. Besides, I have to go with Genkai to go training."

He frowned. "Aww, c'mon. It's only like 2 minutes."

Genkai marched in. "SERENITY!! IT'S TIME FOR YOUR TRAINING!!"

She winced. "Umm...ok." She looked at Yusuke, and smirked. "See?"

Yusuke sweatdropped. "You're going to leave me here alone with Hiei?! NOOO!!"

"No. He is coming with us," Genkai said as Kurama entered the room. "KURAMA! You are coming also."

He frowned. "Yes, Genkai."

Yusuke sighed with relief as Hiei, Serenity, and Genkai walked out the door. Hiei frowned. _At least he didn't show her the tape...or anyone. That would have been embarrassing._ Serenity looked at Hiei was deep in thought. _I wonder what he's thinking about._ But before Serenity could decide what he was up to, Genkai's voice shouted.

"Serenity. I want you to sit on the grass, under the trees." She pointed to the piece of green grass. "Hiei, Kurama, Botan informed me that Koenma would like to see the both of you."

He 'hned' and went away. Kurama sighed. _What now?_

Serenity and Genkai sat down. "OK, let's start. Relax your mind, and think of nothing."

Serenity nodded. _Damn! This is hard, my mind is filled with things._

"Make your head as clear as crystal."

_What the heck?!_

"Clear your mind!!"

Serenity grumbled, and cleared it. All she could see in her mind was pure whiteness.

"OK, now hold out your hand, and focus your mind on it. Imagine the shape of a baseball. Just for starters."

With Hiei

He grumbled. _What does he want?_ _I have better things to do._ Hiei went through the glass doors, and entered the bright light. Koenma was there behind the desk, waiting for him.

"About time, Hiei."

"Hn. What do you want?"

Koenma frowned. "I want you, and Kurama..." Kurama entered the room. "You and Kurama are going to be protectors of the Chosen.

"Whose the Chosen?" inquired Kurama.

Koenma sighed. "Serenity."

Hiei glared at Koenma as he explained. "I'm not really sure why Diguri called her the Chosen, but the thing that is extremely important right now is Diguri. He is still alive, and is creating a potion that will awaken Serenity's power quicker than normal."

Kurama cocked his head. "But why? I don't think they would want a powerful hanyou on our side."

"That...I'm not really sure about."

"Hn."

Koenma gestured toward the portal. "I think you should start going."


	9. Losing Control

Hehehe… sorry about that REALLY long delay of updating. SORRY! I'll try to make this one as long as possible…without writer's block of course. But it's been a while since I last updated. So..uh yeah. Lol. Sorry if it's crappy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho

Diguri's Castle

Diguri laughed. "Those foolish mortals…they will never know my secret until it is too late."

The demon walked up behind him. "Master, should I go now and fetch the girl?"

"Yes, and do not get distracted by petty little things such as Hiei. We need the Chosen one as soon as possible! We will deal with the spirit detectives later."

The demon chuckled malevolently and faded into the darkness.

With Serenity and Genkai

Serenity sighed, and attempted to focus. Her mind was changing from a white pureness to dark red swirls. A dark purple-red aura surrounded her.

Genkai smiled. "Nice job, Serenity."

Serenity squeezed her eyes shut even more, and she held out her hand with the seed embedded in it. Almost immediately, a swirling mass of purple-red darkness formed.

Genkai widened her eyes. _What a quick learner…_

"Okay, Serenity. You can stop now. We will focus on another structure."

But it was too late. The seed that was implanted into Serenity's hand was already taking control, and giving Serenity more energy and power. Serenity's hair blew in the windless air, and she slowly opened her eyes. Her red-streaked, dark brown eyes were turning pure blood red and her hair started to have purple highlights along with the red in her brown hair. The swirling mass of purple-red darkness grew darker and enlarged quickly. Serenity's seed-embedded hand glowed with the mass and it glowed brighter with every heartbeat her heart made. Serenity couldn't take control of her powers, and Genkai noticed it right away.

"SERENITY! BREATHE SLOWLY! TAKE CONTROL OF YOUR POWERS!" Genkai had yelled.

Serenity laughed evilly and stood up, towering over the sitting Genkai. Serenity grinned maliciously.

"No, no more of this."

Serenity's voice had changed. No longer was it the sweet, light voice it was before. It had _two _tones to it. One was deep, and clearly very evil, while the other was a more helpless version of her voice. Serenity prepared to throw her swirling mass of darkness at Genkai.

Genkai's heartbeat faster. _What do I do without hurting Serenity! I guess I have to. _

"Don't make me hurt you, Serenity! I still know you are in there!"

Serenity laughed. "Yes she is in there…because she is me!"

And with those words, she threw the dark ball at Genkai.

With Hiei, Kurama and Koenma

Hiei and Kurama started to walk toward the portal when the screen in Koenma's office lit up.

"Koenma, sir. Your screen has lit up," said Goki.

Koenma rolled his eyes. "I think I know that!"

Koenma turned around and saw the screen, and gasped.

"Hiei…Kurama…I think you should see this first before you go…"

Hiei and Kurama turned around and saw the screen. It showed Serenity transforming into some kind of demon form, and attacking Genkai with swirling masses of darkness. Genkai was evading them, but they seemed to be homed in on her. They would eventually hit. So far, Serenity had throw 5 balls of darkness at her. Serenity laughed, watching Genkai flee for her life. Hiei's eyes widened and Kurama was speechless.

"I want you two, to save Genkai…and help Serenity control her powers NOW!"

Koenma created a portal, and pushed the startled two into it.

With Serenity and Genkai

Serenity laughed. "You'll never survive this, grandma. You know…they'll eventually hit and you'll be gone forever."

"We'll see about that."

"Oh no…you won't be going to the spirit world when you die… you'll be forever trapped in this."

Serenity showed her the seed embedded on her palm.

"This wonder captures defeated victim's souls and transfers their power and energy to me. Even IF the victim's power and energy has been depleted, you'll still be in here…forever trapped."

"Well…like I said before. We'll see about that!"

Genkai ran toward Serenity and made a sharp left. The dark masses weren't fooled though, and somehow saw it coming.

"What the…" gasped Genkai.

Serenity laughed once more. "You see…my attacks and I have a certain…hmm…_connection_…with one another. I can stop them from hitting you, tell them where to go next, etc. That's why they didn't hit me." Serenity laughed again. "We're too smart for you! HAHAHAAH! One hit from the mass of destruction can kill a normal human being. Let's see how many can kill the Great Genkai!"

Serenity grinned and formed 4 more of the deadly masses. But before she could release them, Hiei had his katana to her throat.

"Tell those things to stop chasing Genkai or I'll slit your throat, baka onna," Hiei whispered into her ear.

Serenity laughed. "You think I would stop the fun?"

"NO! HIEI DON'T!" yelled Kurama.

Serenity stopped the masses from chasing Genkai…but they started to attack Hiei and Kurama.

Serenity giggled with amusement as poor Genkai fell to the ground, exhausted. Hiei widened his eyes and let go of Serenity. Serenity released the four other masses and made them attack Hiei and Kurama.

Genkai quickly gathered the rest of her energy, aimed and shouted, "SPIRIT GUN!"

Serenity tilted her head to the left, slowly just a little bit without even looking back. The spirit gun had _missed. _Genkai was speechless.

"H-How could anyone dodge that without even looking!"

Serenity turned around and looked at Genkai. "Didn't I already tell you about my connections? Hahaha. It seems as if the old grandma wants some of the fun, too!"

Serenity formed 3 of the masses and threw them at Genkai, and this time, Genkai did not evade them.

"They'll have to go away soon enough!" she shouted.

Serenity laughed with amusement. "AHHAHA. They won't go away until their prey is destroyed. Eliminated. Annihilated. Dead."

Genkai quietly cursed at herself and forced her legs to get her up. She ran once more. Hiei was swiftly evading the dark masses and attempted to get closer to Serenity so he could make her stop the chaos. Kurama was having a little difficulty though. His running was not as fast as Hiei, and his dark masses kept trapping him in a corner.

"Rose whip!" Kurama yelled.

He attempted to his the masses, but it went right through them. He cursed quietly and attempted to run to the other side. Kurama succeeded, but got hurt in the process. The dark masses beat him while he was getting through.

With Yusuke and Kuwabara

"WHAT IS WITH ALL THE NOISE OUTSIDE!" yelled Kuwabara.

Yusuke looked out the window.

"OH MY GOD! KUWABARA! IS THAT SERENITY!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara ran down the stairs and went outside.

With Hiei, Serenity, Kurama, and Genkai

"You bakas! Help us!" he snarled to Yusuke and Kuwabara

Yusuke prepared his spirit gun and shouted, "SPIRIT GUN!" and fired at a nearby mass. It went right threw it though. Suddenly, Serenity froze and went limp. She fell forward slowly, but a gruesome dark hand caught her.

"It was so nice of you to distract her while I was preparing." The demon laughed and vanished into thin air with Serenity. (A/N: This demon has invisibility and regeneration powers so that's why Serenity didn't know he was coming.)


End file.
